Commonly, firefighters, rescue workers, and other workers, such as construction workers and forestry workers, are equipped with bulky, heavy ropes, which they must carry in their hands or on their shoulders while walking, climbing, or working. Such ropes tend to imbalance the firefighters or other workers who have to carry such ropes. A need has been recognized, to which this invention is addressed, for a better way for such workers to carry bulky, heavy ropes without becoming unbalanced, while freeing their hands.